Movie clip script by me
by Kadajneko
Summary: I did this when I was bored on night...it made me lauph and I hope it makes you laugh too. It's kind of hard to say WHAT it is. I guess you could call it a 'day in the life of Kadaj and gang.'


Disclaimer: I do not own Advent Children or Final Fantasy VII, Square Enix does. 

This is my first story on here…hope you like it.

** Final Fantasy part that never made it to the movie.**

Yazoo: It's a boring day! I want to shoot some body!

Kadaj: Shut up idiot!

Loz: Hey! Don't make me separate you two! I'll do it! (Cracks knuckles)

Yazoo: (Startled face)

Kadaj: (Playfully looks to the side) I wonder where traitor brother is?

Yazoo: Not again!

Loz: Yes! Some thing to do! Let's go look for him!

Yazoo: I just want to find Mother!

_Two hours later:_

Kadaj: &# we've looked everywhere!

Yazoo: Well…apparently not 'cause we haven't found him.

Kadaj: Shut the $# up!

Loz: You shouldn't use profanities like that around him…he'll start yelling them out for no reason.

Kadaj: No one asked you!

Loz: (Crosses arms) Fine!

Tifa: What's going on?

Loz: Hey! Isn't that brother's girl?

Kadaj: (Look's with wild eyes) Yes!

Tifa: Oh ho! Um…Cloud? (Tifa starts running away.)

Kadaj: NO! Get her!

Yazoo: Bang, bang time!

_At Cloud's place:_

Cloud: …You've got to be kidding!

Voice over the phone: I'm sorry. That's the way it is.

Cloud: I can't believe this! You mean I owe all THAT to you!

Tifa: (Bangs on the door.) Cloud! Help!

Cloud: I'll call you back. (Cloud hangs up.)

Tifa: (Keeps banging) Let me in, let me in! Let me in NOW!

Cloud: Tifa? (Cloud slowly opens the door.)

(Tifa lands on top of Cloud.)

Tifa: Aaah, well, I did exactly mean for THAT to happen.

Cloud: What is it? What's going on?

Tifa: I saw Kadaj and his gang up at the cliff…I think they want to play with you again.

Cloud: groan Great…well best not keep them waiting.

_Back behind Cloud's house:_

Yazoo: These flowers make me sneeze.

Kadaj: Shut up…wait…they make you sneeze.

Yazoo: Yeah.

Loz: Oh great.

Kadaj: Shhh!

_Muffled voices from inside:_

Cloud: …You thing there still back at the cliff?

Tifa: No, they where following me but I shook them off.

Loz: Yeah right!

Kadaj: Shut…Up…Loz!

Yazoo: I'm going to sneeze you guys.

Kadaj: No! Keep him quiet!

Loz: Get up!

Yazoo: (Sneezes into Loz's glove)

Loz: Yuck!

Kadaj: (Kadaj looks back) Eeew!

Yazoo: Thanks guys.

Loz: Quiet!

_Muffled voice from inside:_

Cloud: What was that!

Yazoo: Run away! RUN AWAY!

Loz: Move it!

Kadaj: I told you guys to be QUIET!

Cloud: It's Kadaj! Get him!

Kadaj: (Kadaj's fear catches up with him and he runs faster) Nooooooo! (In fact, Kadaj runs so fast that he runs past Yazoo and Loz.)

Yazoo: Hey! What's the…Aaaaak! Move it! Move it! Move it!

Loz: I'm going as fast as I can!

Kadaj: Well good bye Loz, was nice knowing you! (Kadaj and Yazoo start up their bikes.)

Loz: Hey! Hey get back here!

Tifa: Tackle him! (Body slams him.)

Cloud: Dog pile! (Cloud follows her lead.)

(Kadaj and Yazoo high tail it.)

Yazoo: Ooops! I just remembered…Loz has the map of the town we're trying to invade.

Kadaj: What! YOU IDIOT! Aaah! Now we godda turn around!

_Back at Clouds place:_

Loz: Let me go!

Cloud: I don't think so!

Tifa: Hold him down just a little bit longer.

Cloud: Hey! Do I hear motorbikes?

_Kadaj and Yazoo jump the wall:_

Yazoo: (Whips out gun and points a Cloud.) Let him go or so help me!

Kadaj: (Pulls out sword) take one step closer to him and I'll cut your breasts off!

Cloud: Hey! You don't talk to a lady that way! (Bullet shoots past his ear.)

Yazoo: (Plows smoke from gun muzzle.) Let…Loz…go.

Loz: Hey Cloud…Watch your head!

Tifa: gasp CLOUD! LOOK OUT!

(Loz kicks Cloud to the side.)

Kadaj: Nice one Loz!

Loz: (Gets up) Okay…come on pretty boy!

Tifa: Cloud!

Yazoo: I'll take care of the girl.

Kadaj: (Walks over to Cloud.) Come on Cloud. Let's dance!

Cloud: Sure! If you can do the twist!

(Both jump up into the air)

Yazoo: Loz! Get back home and hid that map. Kadaj and I will be with you shortly!

Tifa: Not if I can help it! (Tifa throws a hard punch at him.)

Loz: Okay. Wait…what map?

Yazoo: Don't you remember? The map we gave you last night!

Loz: Oh yeah! I gave that to Sephiroth.

Kadaj: (Lands on the ground) to whom?

Loz: Sephiroth.

Kadaj: Oh ho! Okay…we have to go. Bye, bye!

(All run for the bikes.)

Cloud: Where do YOU think your going? (Cloud runs up and kicks Kadaj.)

Kadaj: OW! WHY YOU… (Kadaj starts to hit back.)

Yazoo: Kadaj! Let it go! (Yazoo reaches over and grabs his arm.) We have to go!

Kadaj: glare if we weren't in a hurry…I'd have killed you for what you did!

(Advent gang jumps on bikes.)

_After an hour of driving:_

Sephiroth: I wonder what this thing is. (Sephiroth picks up the map.)

Kadaj: No! (Jumps up and grabs the map.)

Sephiroth: What has gotten into you?

Kadaj: gasp there! Huff I…got it!

Sephiroth: Got what?

Yazoo: Nothing! Get out of here. Get out, get out, get OUT!

Loz: Bye boss!

Sephiroth: Hold it!

(All stop and cringe)

Sephiroth: What is going on here? And what is so important about that piece of paper?

Kadaj: Nothing! (Kadaj turns and tries to run away.)

(Sephiroth grabs him by the coat collar and picks him up.)

Kadaj: Hey! Put me down, put me down, put me down!

Sephiroth: Then if that piece of paper is nothing…then you won't mind letting me see it…would you?

Yazoo: (Whispers) don't give it to him, don't give it to him, don't give it to him please!

Loz: It's just a piece of paper boss! (Grabs it, starts to run away before he opens it showing it off.) See?

Sephiroth: Hey wait a minute! (Sephiroth drops Kadaj.)

Kadaj: Oomph!

Sephiroth: That looks like a map! (Grabs it out of Loz's hand) In fact…the same one I said you couldn't invade! (Then he looks over at Kadaj.) You wouldn't happen to be in the process of disobeying those orders would you Kadaj?

Kadaj: (Closes eyes tightly) Busted!

Sephiroth: I thought you might.

Yazoo: Butt slashing time!

(Sephiroth comes up and grabs Kadaj then drags him out side.)

Loz: poor guy…he won't be able to sit for a week.

Yazoo: Yeah well I guess he's getting what he deserves…coffee?

End.


End file.
